undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pyrope
Pyrope es un enemigo que puede ser encontrado en Hotland. Parece ser un monstruo travieso al que le encanta el calor. Ataques * Van cayendo bombas al Tablero de proyectiles, que rebotan un poco antes de explotar a los pocos segundos de aparecer. * Una cuerda con fuego se mueve de forma horizontal desde la derecha a la izquierda. El fuego es naranja y se mueve arriba y abajo a lo largo de la cuerda. El jugador debe pasar a través de la parte naranja sin pararse para evitar recibir daño. * Si se calienta, será más difícil esquivar, pero es necesario para perdonarlo. Estrategia * Para poder ser perdonado, hay que calentarle mínimo dos veces. Perdonarle de esta forma permitirá obtener el texto amarillo en los créditos de la Verdadera Ruta Pacifista. * Para evitar un daño excesivo al intentar perdonarlo, es recomendable enfriarlo primero, ya que reducirá la potencia de sus ataques de forma permanente. Citas * Is it cold in here? Neutral¿Hace frío aquí? * Burn, baby. BURN! Neutral'Arde, nena. ¡ARDE! * ''Hot enough for ya!? '''Neutral¿¡Suficiente calor para ti!? * Feel the heat. 'Neutral'Siente el calor. * BRRRR! What's the deal!? Enfriar¡BRRRR! ¿¡ Qué es esto!? * Hot!! HOT!! Hotter!! HOTTER!! 'Calentar'¡¡Caliente!! ¡¡CALIENTE!! ¡¡Más caliente!! ¡¡MÁS CALIENTE!! * Sorry!! I'm all tied up!! 'Invitar'¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡Estoy todo atado!! Texto de ambientación * This mischievous monster is never warm enough. Comprobar'''Este montruo travieso nunca está lo suficientemente caliente. * ''Pyrope bounds towards you! ''Encuentro¡Pyrope bota hacia ti! * The rare and threatening Double Davis. 'con 2 Pyropes'El raro y amenazante Doble Davis. * Pyrope is pretending to pull the fire alarm. 'Neutral'Pyrope está fingiendo el intentar encender la alarma de incendios. * Pyrope is chuckling through its teeth. 'Neutral'Pyrope se está riendo a través de sus dientes. * Smells like rope burn. 'Neutral'Huele como a cuerda quemada. * You blow on Pyrope. Its flames die down. Pyrope's ATTACK dropped! 'Enfriar'Soplas a Pyrope. Sus llamas se apagan. ¡El ATAQUE de Pyrope disminuye! * You crank up the thermostat. Pyrope begins to get excited. 'Calentar'Subes el termostato. Pyrope comienza a estar excitado. * Pyrope wants more heat. 'tras Calentar'Pyrope quiere más calor. * You crank up the thermostat. It's super hot! Pyrope looks satisfied. '#2'Subes el termostato. ¡Está super caliente! Pyrope parece satisfecho. * The room is sweltering! '''tras Calentar #2¡La sala se está derritiendo! * You crank up the thermostat. It's soooo hot! '#3+'Subes el termostato. ¡Está taaaan caliente! * You invite Pyrope to hang out. 'Invitar'Invitas a Pyrope a pasar el rato. * Pyrope is pretending to be a candle. 'bajos'Pyrope está haciéndose pasar por una vela. Nombre Su nombre puede ser un juego de palabras de pyro ("fuego" en griego) y rope (cuerda, soga). Sin embargo, ya que pyrope (de las palabras griegas pyro y ojo) es también una gema rojo oscuro en la vida real, es más probable que la apariencia de Pyrope se deba a su nombre en lugar de ser a la inversa. Pyrope también comparte nombre con Terezi Pyrope de Homestuck, un web cómic para el cual Toby Fox produjo música. Curiosidades * No parece haber límite en como de distorsionada puede quedar el cuadro de diálogo por seleccionar la opción de "Calentar" demasiadas veces. * Es uno de los raros casos donde el perdonar la vida a un monstruo da más Oro que el matarlo (45 frente a 40). * Es el único enemigo común que emplea ataques naranjas, y uno de los 3 enemigos que los utilizan (los otros 2 son Asgore y So Sorry). * Su nombre puede ser un cameo del troll del cómic Homestuck, "Terezi Pyrope" (Comic en el cual Toby Fox trabajó realizando banda sonora de diversas animaciones) Referencias de:Pyrope en:Pyrope fr:‎Pyrolié ja:Pyrope pl:Pyrope ru:Пироп uk:Піроп zh:‎火榴繩 Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Hotland